


【博君一肖】诱捕行动（ABO）

by xrrl



Category: Bjyx
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 11:41:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20891537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xrrl/pseuds/xrrl





	【博君一肖】诱捕行动（ABO）

【博君一肖】诱捕行动（ABO）

*OOC，ABO，年龄差倒置（24×18）

*4000+，年下O赞勾引年上A啵上床的故事

*祝小赞生日快乐，每天都要快乐！

肖战知道什么时候是他最喜欢的一博哥哥的发情期。邻近那段日子，他将家里所有抑制剂藏了起来，躲在王一博的衣柜里，等到王一博从公司回来，从特意留下的一小条门缝里悄悄观察情况。

王一博看上去有些焦躁不安，将西装外套甩在一旁，松开工整的领带，在房间里的抽屉柜子处四下翻找。

与此同时，肖战嗅到他身上逐渐流散开来的，带着一丝微苦的信息素香气。他发情了。肖战等在门后，大眼睛里半是期待半是紧张，他很想亲眼见一见王一博发情的模样，脸上神情还会不会那么冷淡。

抑制剂被肖战提前收了起来，王一博自然哪里也找不到，烧灼情欲无药可治，只能通过最平凡的一种方式来缓解。肖战眼睁睁看着他解开裤头，将那庞然大物解放出来，发情期alpha的性器尺寸惊人，生机勃勃地胀大硬挺着，上头青筋脉络不断跳动，像是随时做好了进入的准备。

王一博那双在肖战眼中总是具有情色意味，骨节宽大的手掌慢慢地扶握上去，开始上下抚慰自己。手淫似乎是所有男人天生掌握的技巧，但不是每个人都能做得像王一博那样性感迷人。他的额发被汗氲湿了，稍嫌碍事地落在眼前，王一博单手将它撩起来，颈部处拉伸出一条漂亮曲线，中间镶着的一粒饱满喉结时不时上下滚动，肖战看得耳根发烫，却一点也不想移开视线。

等到看够了，就把口袋里的抑制剂给他。肖战心里这么盘算着，但他实在低估了成熟alpha信息素的影响力，一个尚未发育完全的omega，就算提前注射了足量抑制剂，也无法对信息素完全免疫。

察觉体征有异的时候已经为时已晚，肖战承受不住王一博身上越渐浓烈的信息素，竟然也被强行唤起了发情期，他的呼吸陡然变得急促，脸颊染上一片潮红，双腿无法继续支撑体重，一下子软下来，跌坐在地上，后穴已经完全湿润了，进入利于发情期交合的状态，腺液沿着他的腿根向下滴，在衣料包裹下看不见的地方沾湿了里裤。

不知道是他的动静太大，或是身上信息素吸引了王一博的注意，下一秒肖战就看着他往这个方向走过来，没有将裤口阖上，肖战看得更清晰了，alpha粗壮的性器已经上了膛，他宛如被钉在十字架上等待审判一般，不能动弹地待在原地，无法预知下一秒会发生什么。

实际上肖战很清楚接下来会怎么样。发情期alpha的攻击性强，亟欲被安抚，面前正好有一个未经标记的omega，他这是把自己往悬崖上推。肖战意志不清地胡思乱想，对了，口袋里的抑制剂……

还没等他将抑制剂拿出来，王一博已经推开衣柜的门，室内光线在他脸上落下一道阴影，那是肖战熟悉的神情，王一博正在他的上方，居高临下地注视着他。

“肖战。”王一博叫他的名字，面色冷硬，眉头紧蹙，似乎很不满意他出现在这里，“你真的很不听话。”

alpha面对omega有力量上的绝对压制，王一博轻易地将他拽出来，带至床边，肖战跌在柔软的室内地毯上，看着王一博一件件剥下他的衣裤，直到他无所遁形，腿根止不住地发抖，直到此刻他才对omega的发情期有一个清楚的认知──渴望。欲望几乎要灼烧他的五脏六腑，让他想要爬到王一博的裤腿边上，祈求王一博狠狠进入他。

肖战也几乎要这么做了，他浑身赤裸地坐在地上，视线正对着王一博腿间，差一点就要碰上。王一博却在此刻无比突兀而又近乎柔和地，伸手贴上他的侧脸，嘴唇开阖低语了一句：“……这是你自找的。”

那一幕柔情一瞬即逝，肖战还没分清是幻象还是现实，脸侧的热度便转移到唇上，只听见王一博平淡地命令道：“张嘴。”

王一博粗糙的指腹按压着他的下颚，迫使肖战双唇分开，将两指塞进他嘴里翻搅，挤压他红润的舌尖，模拟交合的情状在口腔内抽动进出，肖战的唇瓣在他粗暴的举动下逐渐变得红肿湿软，唾液无法自制地从嘴角流淌出来。

肖战却像捉住了救命稻草般卖力地舔舐他骨感的指节，藉由口腔的刺激安抚信息素的骚动，强制唤醒的发情期来得急促而强烈，他从未体验过这样彷佛要致人于死的情潮，他想不顾一切去索要他，一秒钟都等不及了。

王一博将充分湿润的手指从他嘴里抽出，肖战浑身上下哪里都是绵软的，像是连坐着都费力气，软着身子靠在他的腿上，关节处透着情欲的绯红，信息素带着青涩稚嫩如果酒般的香气，丝毫不具性感，却依然挑拨着王一博仅存的理智，仅仅因为对方是肖战。

他小王一博六岁，才刚过十八岁生日没多久，身上和天使洁白的羽毛那般纯净，要污染他也很容易。王一博不想，但有时候不是不想就可以了，肖战需要一点教训。

王一博让他把臀抬起来，肖战后面渗出的水把地毯上的细绒都弄湿了，难堪地红着眼睛，还是按照他说的做了，半趴在面前人的膝间，直起上身腰向下塌，王一博刚才还在他嘴里的手指绕到身后去，填进他后面的小洞里。

肖战短促地叫了一声，少年清澈的嗓音带着哭腔，腰肢剧烈地颤抖起来，空虚许久的穴口终于得到抚慰，王一博的骨节比常人粗了一些，埋进湿润的窄道里，一下子就进到很深的地方，和肖战自己用手指弄是全然不同的感受。

肖战里面完全熟透了，暖热的穴肉热情地缠上来包裹王一博的手指，但还是太小了点，两根手指便将穴口填满了，只是稍微抽动就带起一阵黏稠水声，紧接着又有更多的液体涌出来，将王一博的手掌都打湿了。弄到一半，王一博把沾满汁水的手指拿出来给他看，涂在他的乳尖上，夸赞肖战的水很多。肖战没被人这么弄过，给那句话臊得耳根通红，眼睛湿湿红红的顺着他的手指看了一眼，便忍耐不住刺激射了出来。

“你把我的地毯弄脏了。”王一博盯着他失神的眼睛看，肖战像根本没听见他说的话，滚烫的脸颊靠在他膝盖上喘气，王一博把他抱起来一些，嘴唇贴着他颈边的腺体，安抚地轻吻了一阵。

肖战本能地抓住他的衣服，恍惚之间一直叫着王一博的名字，彷佛连处在意识不清醒的状态下，王一博仍然是他最大的安全港。

发情期的欲望没有那么容易消解，在进行标记之前身体会持续保持最合适交合的状态，因此即便方才射过一次，肖战依然很快就勃起了，无意识地贴在王一博身上磨蹭，想要寻求他的抚慰，“一博哥哥，我还要……”

王一博握住他乱动的腰，让他安分地坐在自己腿上，手指再次按进那潮湿柔软的地方，另一只手握住他的前端慢慢揉弄。但是这一次不再像之前那样容易满足，肖战满脑子只希望他进得更深一些，努力收缩肠肉去夹那两根手指，怎么都觉得不够，没办法达到渴望的高潮，他眼泪都急出来了，“哥哥，你弄深一点，用力一点……”

王一博的衬衫被他拉扯得皱成一团，肖战还在他身上动来动去，他自己也忍得厉害，粗大阴茎硬胀成紫红色，只要他想，立刻可以在这里把肖战给办了。但是肖战还小，他还有很多种选择，并不一定想要留在王一博身边。

王一博的生活具有仪式感，公事要按照行程安排，西服必须得是高定，感兴趣的物品会一次买很多，就算不一定能全部用上，也肯定不会给别人。包括亲人、下属在内的许多人无法忍受他的脾气，终究免不了离他而去，王一博极度排斥超出计划内的一切意外。他要在肖战变成他控制欲的一部分之前，先放肖战走。

没想到肖战非但不走，还整了一场把自己都搭进去的戏码来套路他。小孩儿的眼泪流得厉害，一滴一滴掉到他脸上，把他给烫着了。看见他这副模样，好像真的难受得很，王一博就知道自己又要心软。

肖战纤细的手腕搭在他的脖颈上，滚烫的身体紧紧挨着他，吻他的唇角，其中一只手伸下去摸他的性器，说自己已经受不了了，求王一博进来里面。

王一博觉得再让他多说几句理智就要全部融化，揽过肖战的腰肢将他放倒在床上，第一次亲吻他的嘴唇，问他是不是真的愿意。肖战怎么会不愿意，他没有发情的时候脑袋里想的全是王一博，发情了也只想给王一博操。就自己伸手扶着王一博怒张的部位，抵在穴口上，告诉他：“一博哥哥，进来。”

这一次王一博没有犹豫，遵循自身的本能，顶端破开他柔软的穴肉，一点一点将性器挤进去，肖战的里面实在太小了，他不敢随意行动，耳边传来肖战毫不克制的呻吟声，彷佛是疼，又彷佛舒服到了极点。肖战的腿被分得很开，好像快要折断了，插入的地方却爽得要命，王一博每往前进入一公分，他的下腹处便一阵痉挛，像是每分每秒都要迎来高潮。

他看着王一博慢慢进入他，把他平坦的小腹顶出来一个形状，眼泪不受控制地向外滴，他想王一博一次全部插进来，在他的生殖腔里做标记，让肖战永远只属于王一博一个人。肖战没有意识到自己已经将脑袋里的想法全部说了出来，在王一博耳旁哭着告诉他，想要哥哥，好喜欢哥哥，全部进来好不好。

他在这种时候还是使用问句，彷佛习惯性将自己放在更低微的位置来祈求对方。王一博想和他说不必这样，就算肖战什么也不做，王一博也会满足他的所有请求。

肖战从小被娇生惯养在这座大宅子里，养得一身奶白肌肤，稍微一掐就泛红，王一博不过是沿着他前胸后背揉按了一阵，他的腰上便显出几枚指印来，像是被弄疼了一样发出可怜的呜咽声。

alpha本能的占有欲望逐渐高涨，单单留下印记已经无法满足，王一博终于忍不住握着他的腰狠狠往里顶，试图将留在外面的一截全部进入他身体里，肖战里面实在太紧太小了，好几次都感觉进到了底，再多一步就要把他弄穿。

发育未完全的omega生殖腔根本无法完整容纳alpha的器官，肖战在几近窒息的快感和痛楚间挣扎，眼睛给泪水浸泡得模模糊糊，整个世界天旋地转，像掉进一片深不见底的漩涡，几乎快要失去知觉。

在他彻底沉入深海之前，有人轻柔地吻了吻他的嘴唇，于是身旁汹涌的浪潮安静下来，他睁开眼睛，看见海面上亮着一束光。

王一博终究没有继续做下去，他从肖战散落在旁的衣服口袋里翻出抑制剂，注射进自己的血管里。针管型抑制剂见效迅速，很快他的发情期便受到药物控制，信息素变得不再那么浓烈，埋在肖战体内的下身也逐渐软下来，他将自己抽出来，理了理身上不复平整的衬衣。

肖战躺在床上，模样显得有些惨不卒睹，大眼睛哭得红肿，连鼻尖也泛红，裸露的肌肤各处布满了王一博失控时弄出来的紫红色瘀痕，腿间更是一片狼藉水迹。发情期将他消耗得浑身脱力，眨眼睛都要费很大工夫，但他还是在王一博要走开的时候，费尽力气伸手抓住他的衣角。

王一博被拉得怔了一下，又坐回床边陪他，一只手伸过去轻抚他的脸颊头发，像安抚一只受伤的小奶猫，另一边则将手机贴在耳朵边上，吩咐管家送一管抑制剂上来。

肖战身上都是那股熟透的甜味，其中染上一点王一博的信息素味道，指尖烫热，隔着薄薄的衣料抓着他不放，好像听不见王一博在他耳边说的一句，不走。

抑制剂很快被送上来，王一博把他抱在怀里，给他注射药剂，忽然记起很久以前他也经常这么抱着还没长大的肖战，哄他乖乖睡午觉，那时候肖战比现在小多了。此刻同样倚靠在他怀中的肖战，已经有了一些大人模样，也有很多属于自己的心思意念，但在王一博眼里还是当初那个不会好好睡觉的小朋友。

肖战对他的那一股执念，王一博是清楚的，他总想等肖战再长大一些，有足够能力想明白了，再来讨论这件事，不料保持距离的举动反倒造成反效果，仅仅一击就将他逼得无路可退。

随着药效开始作用，肖战的身体渐渐没有原来那么难受，但四肢还是找不回力气，也不想找回力气，就这么在王一博怀里老实待着。红潮褪去后他的脸上显得没有一丝血色，汗湿的额发散乱地落在额前，手腕上红红一圈勒痕，勉强转过去拉着王一博的手，脑袋埋在他胸膛，小声地问：“哥哥，你有没有一点喜欢我？”

问题无人应答，王一博双手揽过他布满情事痕迹的腰，往里收了收，沉默了半晌才说，“等你再长大一点。”

肖战在他的怀抱里露出一个笑容，不是因为他话中的涵义，而是他耳边清晰可闻的、王一博骤然加速的心跳回应了他。他的一博哥哥也很喜欢他，对他有感觉，只要想到这些，即使身上疼痛难以忍受，肖战也甘之如饴。

成功诱捕一只花园里最天真漂亮的蝴蝶，需要经过长时间布网，一段日子的耐心等待，直到蝴蝶落入了蛛网之中，在蛛丝缠绕下彻底无法脱身──肖战终于等到他的蝴蝶上钩了。

ENDღ.


End file.
